


The Place is Ours

by citrinesunset



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Trick or Treat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Ororo is injured and has been working hard. Logan wants to help her relax.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	The Place is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this! You mentioned you liked domestic fluff and Logan being protective of Ororo, and I tried to touch on that.

Logan wasn't one to interfere, but he couldn't help wondering if Ororo was really all right after the damage she took in their latest battle. Sure, a sprained ankle and a couple of bruised ribs were nothing to keep a member of the X-Men down. But he knew Ororo would never show it if she was really hurt. He knew what pride was like. 

Logan used a claw to pop the tops off two bottles of beer. The metal caps dropped to the floor with a _ping_ and bounced away for someone else to take care of. He took a long swig from one of the bottles, and held the other while he waited for Ororo. When she came out of the Danger Room a few minutes later, he was leaning against the wall across from the door.

"Thought you could use a drink," he said, extending the second bottle toward her.

She looked at it curiously, and he expected her to say something about it not being her usual choice for a post-training libation. Maybe he should've made her tea. Or hell, broken out the good whiskey.

But instead, she just said, "Thank you, Logan." She took the beer from him and took a sip.

She looked to be in pretty good shape, but Logan knew what the body was capable of when adrenaline took over. Ororo had been working hard lately. Training hard. And she had so much damn composure that no one thought to give her a break.

Not that she'd ask for one.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know," she said. "I know what I can handle."

"Who said anything about worrying? You had it rough last week, that's all."

She smiled. "Your concern is noted. And appreciated. Are you going to the Harvest Festival?" 

Some of the others were planning an outing tonight. Kitty wanted to see the corn maze, even though she could phase through the sides if she wanted. Logan didn't see the appeal.

"Yeah, 'bout that. I was thinkin' about staying here. I could use some quiet for a change. Maybe make some dinner. What do you say? Want to join me?"

Ororo moved beside him. She let her shoulder rest against the wall—the only sign she showed that she was getting tired. "What will you make for dinner?"

"I'll surprise you. Chef's special."

"In that case, how can I say no?" Before leaving, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

Logan mumbled in response, and couldn't suppress a smile.

Now, to decide what to make for dinner.


End file.
